One More Night
by gleefreak102
Summary: Blaine Anderson has it all. He's popular, on the football team, and dating Rachel Berry. Kurt Hummel is a senior, glee club member, and bullied for being gay. When the boys get paired for an English project, many secrets come out, some not so expected. But what makes it even worse? Kurt has a crush on Blaine, and has since he moved here sophomore year. (Re-written)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the start to my re-written version of One More Night! Hope you all enjoy! :) **

Kurt quickly opens his locker, stuffing a few books in, and grabs a can of hairspray, admiring himself in the mirror before spraying his hair and giving himself a once over. Suddenly, Mercedes appears beside him.

"White boy, hey." Mercedes says, acknowledging Kurt, as she changes out books in her locker.

"Hey, Mercy." Kurt replies, giving her a slight smile. Kurt suddenly hears commotion from down the hall, looking towards the cafeteria entrance to see Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry standing, surrounding by all Blaine's jock friends, sucking face. Kurt shudders, only stopping for a quick second to admire Blaine, before turning back to his locker, hoping he doesn't gag.

"So, you got the hots for Anderson, don't you?" Mercedes smiles, bopping him on the shoulder. She looks hopeful for an answer, as Kurt turns to face her.

"Of course not, Mercedes. He's straight, dating Rachel Berry, and apparently still sucking face with her." Kurt jokes, looking down the hall to see Blaine and Rachel still kissing, finally breaking up when a jock buddy of Blaine's gives out a large whistle, and another cat-calls.

"Mmh, really now? You're not just staring down at him like a piece of fresh meat for no reason." Mercedes teases, knowing the truth that Kurt is lacking to tell her.

"Mercedes, have you ever been kissed?" Kurt asks ,suddenly. Mercedes thinks he's trying to change subject, but doesn't say anything.

"No. Have you?" Mercedes asks, keeping a nice conversation going.

"No, but I want to." Kurt answers, shutting the locker, looping arms with Mercedes as they walk down the hall towards their history class.

He doesn't even stop to hear Mercedes mutter, "I bet you do."

Kurt's only had one brush with Blaine that day, and hopes to avoid any more. His wish, though, is sadly brushed aside at Glee.

* * *

"Okay guys! Anyone up to perform our assignment for this week?" Mr. Schue asks, clapping his hands as he walks into Glee. Kurt rolls his eyes; he's pretty sure Mr. Schue claps his hands everyday walking into Glee. It's one of those annoying pet peeves that makes Kurt want to smash his head through a wall, but he refrains; rolling his eyes is enough to get him through it.

"We will!" Rachel exclaims, practically pulling Blaine's arm out of the socket as she rushes to get to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, let's hear it." Mr. Schue says, giving a slight smile as he takes his seat on a stool by the piano.

The glee club had been working on Christmas and holiday songs for the past two weeks. There was an assembly coming up, and the New Directions were going to perform. Tina had performed a quick version of LOVE with Mike, before breaking into sobs. Nobody really ever understood why Tina couldn't finish a song without crying or running out of the room. Puck attempted to woo Lauren with Fat Bottomed Girls, only to be reprimanded by Mr. Shue on the song, and the fact it wasn't even close to the assignment. Kurt hadn't really been working on anything, and he was hoping Blaine and Rachel's duet didn't want to make him scream and claw his eyes out, as usual.

The music starts, and Blaine begins to dance around like the goofball he always acts like in Glee. Sure, Kurt didn't know him, or really ever talk to him, but sometimes he laughed at Blaine's ability to make himself look like a five year old. It was cute. Stop! Kurt reprimands himself in his head, reminding him that Blaine is straight, and nothing was going to happen.

_He came into my dreams last night; a great big man in red and white_

_He told me that it's gonna be; a special year for you and me_

Kurt struggles to refrain himself from screaming, as always with the so called 'Blainchel duets', as the glee club called them. Rachel annoyed Kurt to no end. It was always Rachel gets this solo, Rachel gets that solo; he was honestly tired of it, but there wasn't any good time to say anything to Mr. Schue about it, so he suffered. Kurt only suffered, because he loved glee too much, and it might have given him an excuse to look at Blaine. As only friends, Kurt quickly reminds himself. He tries to continue listening, but quickly zoning out as Rachel and Blaine continuing their sickly sweet duet of Extraordinary Merry Christmas.

Everyone's claps and shouts pull him out of his daze, as he smiles and claps like everyone else, quick to hide his disappointment. Why couldn't he sing that with Blaine?

"I think we may have found our Christmas duet!" Mr. Schue exclaims, only to make Kurt want to scream. Maybe he should. Maybe he should climb up to the top of the school and scream. Get his frustration out. He decides against that, but as soon as Mr. Schue dismisses them from Glee, he almost bolts out the door, finally making it to his car and heads home.

His dad's at work and he won't be home until dinner, Carole is working a later shift at the hospital tonight, and Finn will probably hang out at Puck's that afternoon. Kurt quickly enters the house, closing the door behind him and running up the stairs to his room. He shuts the door, and pulls out his books, trying to focus on his math homework, finally giving up after only successfully completing a few problems. He throws the papers and book on his desk, pulling up his earbuds and his laptop, quickly scrolling through Facebook. He sees Artie has apparently filmed and posted Blaine and Rachel's glee performance. He can feel his face heating up, so he quickly logs out, placing his computer on his desk, and lying down in the bed. He turns the tv on, only as a distraction, and lowers the volume. He settles himself amidst the covers, shutting his eyes and trying to doze off, forgetting about his stressful homework, glee club misery, and unrequited crush.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! Please review, and give me your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had already had a long day, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He'd already been slushied twice, shoved into lockers more times than he could count, and now he was on his way to glee. He was praying to whoever could hear him, for no more Blaine and Rachel duets in glee today.

Mr. Shue came into the room, clapping his hands, and sitting down on the stool beside the piano. "So, since we've only a few attempt the assignement this week, I've created a compeition." He smiles, waiting for the students reactions, and continues. "I've written everyones names in a hat, and you'll come draw your partner when I call you up. Remember, once your fate is chosen, you can't change it."

Puck's name is called first, and he quickly draws from the hat. "Santana.." He sighs, as Santana rolls her eyes, continuing to file her nails.

Rachel is up next, giving her sickening smile, as she pulls out a name. "Artie.." Rachel had never performed anything with Artie. Actually, now thinking, she'd never spoken to Artie. She looks horrified, but goes to take her seat.

Quinn approaches the hat, pulling out Laurens name. Brittany is up next, and she pulls Sugar's name from the hat.

Blaine is next on the list, pulling out a name and giving a grin. "Kurt."

Kurt almost chokes, his head shooting up and looking toward Blaine, a red flush appearing on his face. Blaine nods at Kurt, sitting back down in his seat where the final duo was revealed to be Joe and Rory, along with Mercedes and Sam. Finn and Tina are partnered, and Mike is absent, so he'll just perform a dance solo.

As soon as the bell rings, everyone exits the classroom, and Kurt slowly begins to gather his bag, soon realizing there is someone beside him. He looks up, red spreading across his face once again as he realizes that someone is Blaine. "H-Hi."

"Hey, Kurt. So, I'll give you my number, and we can work out a rehearsing scheldule. Sound good?" Blaine asks, raising one of his perfectly triangular, bushy eyebrows.

"Yeah. That's perfect." Kurt says, handing Blaine his phone, allowing him to enter his number.

"Okay, well, are you open for tomorrow afternoon?" Blaine asks, handing the phone back to Kurt.

"Yeah. I'm pretty boring." Kurt laughs.

"Great. Well, not the boring, but..yeah." Blaine laughs. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Here. Three-thirty." Blaine winks, patting Kurt on the shoulder and walking out of the choir room.

Kurt's jaw is left hanging as Blaine exits the room. He just got paired with Blaine to sing a Christmas duet. At Christmas. Alone. A duet. And Blaine winked at him. Winked. At Kurt.

He happily and quickly gathers up his things, heading home. He'd be happy to do his homework tonight.

* * *

The next day, true to his word, he and Blaine are standing alone in the choir room, by themselves with the door closed, talking over their Christmas duet choice.

"So, what song did you have an idea for?" Kurt asks, studying Blaine carefully, as he looks through a cd track.

"Oh, I have a perfect idea." Blaine grins, clicking play, and dancing around in front of Kurt. He smiles as the song starts; It's one of Kurt's personal Christmas favorites.

Blaine begins and Kurt follows along.

_I really can't stay_

_Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away_

_Baby it's cold outside_

Kurt smiles, as they continue the song, Blaine dancing along around the chairs.

_This evening has been_

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice_

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Kurt laughs as Blaine makes a move to grab his hands, quickly pulling back.

_My mother will start to worry_

_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Maybe just a half a drink more_

_Put some records on while I pour_

Kurt and Blaine continue the song, laughing and dancing to the lyrics.

_Ah, but it's cold outside_

_Oh, baby it's cold outside_

_Oh, baby it's cold outside_

Both boys sink into each other on the piano bench, Kurt giving a short laugh, and Blaine in return giving him one of his scrunchy face smiles, or as Kurt calls it, the Asian smile.

"I definitely pick that one." Blaine says, patting Kurt's back, his hand lingering.

"So do I. I can safely say that's our Christmas duet." Kurt says, face lighting up with a grin.

"Yeah...Me too." Blaine says, staring into Kurt's eyes. "Your eyes...are..really nice."

"T-Thanks." Kurt says blushing. "Yours too"

Blaine shakes his head, jumping up from the piano bench. "Well, this has been fun, but I must get home so I can study for the dreaded math quiz tomorrow."

"Ah, the dreaded math. It's the worst." Kurt jokes.

"..Yeah. Um. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine says, giving Kurt a grin has he grabs his books, walking quickly from the room.

Kurt takes a deep breath, grabbing his books and leaving the room safely behind Blaine, trying to figure out exactly what just happened.

**A/N: Woo :) Anyway, this week is my SPRING BREAK! HALLELUJAH! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, hopefully, awaited chapter! And spring break = I'll update a bit more ;) **


End file.
